


Glasses

by Rubyhunny



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Glasses kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyhunny/pseuds/Rubyhunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 words of glasses kink.  There is no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably set sometime in season 2. It's been posted for years at ff.net I'm just moving things over.

Spencer sat at the end of the bed on his knees, his chocolate lover before him, bared and open. Derek laid back on the cotton sheets, sweaty and exhausted. He was propped up on his elbows, trying desperately to watch as his lover suckled at the underside of his cock but failing miserably as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his elbows threatened to give in and collapse on to the bed below him.

Spencer worked quickly and efficiently, not in the mood for foreplay and knowing that Derek wasn't either. He ran a wet tongue down the underside of his lover's cock before going back to the top and sucking the tip, just like it was one of his lollipops. He took short but rough licks at the head as Derek groaned.

He ran his tongue along the slit before engulfing Derek and taking as much as his mouth would hold. He moved his hand up and down, humming lightly in rhythm with the sure, confident movements.

Derek gasped as Spencer moved to suckle at the sensitive skin between his cock and balls. His glasses scraped at Derek's cock in the most pleasant of ways.

Spencer moved his face up and down a handful of times, letting his glasses rub against the sensitive skin, placing little kisses and licks randomly, wherever he saw fit.

Derek groaned low in his throat and Spencer took pity, moving both hands up to apply just the right amount of pressure before dipping his head and sucking at the head of Derek's cock. As Derek's balls began to tighten Spencer moved back onto his knees and stroked Derek to completion. He let Derek cum on his face, splattering it all over his glasses.

Spencer took his glasses off and reached for a tissue on the table beside their bed and used it to wipe his face and glasses clean. Once he was satisfied and his glasses were replaced, he leaned down into Derek's arms and placed a small, wet kiss to the side of his neck.

Derek grinned and turned to face Spencer, kissing him full on the mouth as his left hand made its way down Spencer's side, caressing lightly, until he reached Spencer's crotch. His index finger circled the base, making a back and forth motion as Derek's mouth suckled at Spencer's neck and then moved lower, to his collarbone. He used his teeth to make the lightest hint of a bruise before moving on.

His hand started moving faintly up and down Spencer's shaft, using the lightest of touches. Spencer groaned low in his throat and spoke for the first time since they had walked into the bedroom: a low, "please," that was almost a whine.

Derek let out a little smirk and removed his hand to spit on it before grabbing him more firmly.

Spencer tried to watch but it was of no use, his glasses were steaming up. After a few more moments Derek's lips crashed down on his as his body shook with the pleasure of orgasm.

Derek reached up to grab a tissue as Spencer sighed happily and mumbled out, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's this new thing with my glasses?"

Derek smiled and laid his head down on Spencer's chest, "I don't know, I guess I have a nerd kink."


End file.
